Snow storm and snow maidens
by dogsfang
Summary: Tsukune goes on Christmas vacation with his parents. Will he find a new reason to like the cold


Snow storms and snow maidens

Tsukune trudged threw the snow.  
"Christmas vacation. Mom and Dad want to go skiing. I'm cold I'm practically frozen all ready!"  
Tsukune then felt something cold and wet on his nose. He opened his eyes and saw snowflakes. A cold gust of wind greeted his face as he walked in the snow.  
"Mizore would love this type of weather."  
The peaceful snow didn't last as it soon became a blizzard like state

He looked in the thick sheets of snow that came down all around him. Tsukune blicked for a few moments he could have sworn he saw someone standing out there in the snow…Tsukune looked again but could see nothing.  
"Tsukune.."  
He shivered as the wind blew down his neck. For a few moments he could have sworn someone call him. He blinked.  
"Mizore…No that's impossible…She couldn't be here." He looked up and soon thought that he saw the familiar purple haired snow women he had come to befriend. Tsukune jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked on his right and saw Mizore dressed in her white robe. She stood in the blizzard of snow holding a snow white. The snow white was the flower of the snow women which had a powerful aphrodisiac effect.  
"Uh. Mizore…." Tsukune asked hesitantly as he looked and found himself being held in Mizore's soft embrace.  
"Tsukune make love to me if it's just for tonight." Mizore unwrapped her sash and pulled open her robe. Tsukunes' eyes widened.  
'_Mizore what are you doing here? Did you stalk me?'_ Tsukune thought.

Mizore reached down and gently pulled Tsukune to her. His face seemed to melt in between her breasts. The snow maiden smiled.  
She reached down and gently pulled off his warm garb. Despite the sudden attack of the frozen winds Tsukune didn't feel cold. It was quite the opposite he felt unbearably hot. Tsukune found himself wanting to take a long cold shower. He managed to remove his head from between Mizores' cleavage.  
"Mizore don-" The purple haired snow maiden raised her hand and silenced him with a swift hot kiss.

Tsukunes' eyes widened at the sensation of his lips pressed against Mizore's. Mizore wrapped her arms around Tsukune and pressed his head near her. She swiftly stroked his ear with her tongue. Slowly she began to playfully nibble on his ear.  
"Ahh, Mizore-"  
Mizore picked up a few white flowers and brought them in front of his face. He soon experienced a warm soothing peace all around him. It was almost like being light headed.  
"Tsukune I'm sorry. Please stay with me. Your lonely like me aren't you Tsukune." Mizore whispered as she removed her clothing almost hesitantly. The snow maiden swiftly pierced her maiden hood with Tsukunes' penis.  
She slowly moved up and down trying to adjust to Tsukunes' size. The new pleasure he experienced coupled with the snow women was in like being thrown into a pit of hot coals only to have freezing water dumped on top of him every few minutes.  
"TSUKUNE!!!!" Mizore screamed as she let loose a scream of joyous pleasure.  
Mizore was soon covered in both Tsukuns' sweat and seed.  
"Thank you Tsukune mother will be most happy. She will probably call for a wedding ceremony in a few days. Until then you can stay here with mother and I." Mizore whispered as she kissed his chest.  
The snow youkias' statement seemed to snap him out of the aphrodisiac haze the flowers had created.  
"You came to save me." Tsukune asked . The snow women smiled.  
"I fallowed you Tsukune….Stay with me….Everything in the land of snow isn't cold." She reached down and kissed him warming him with her touch.  
"The storm will last all night and all day. There's cave nearby we can use." She whispered as she took Tsukune's hand.  
"Come with me. You already have hypothermia. That's easy to cure. The simplest way is body warmth, come with me I'll keep you warm. Tsukune's hand and lead him into shelter from the storm.

Hello send reviews and Pm's are allways welcome.

Cheers Dogsfang


End file.
